Burned Alive
Russia |side2 = Pacific Front |goal1 = Destroy the Pacific Front base in Dalnegorsk |goal2 = Defend the base from Russian sneak attacks |commanders1 = Two Russian commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Pacific Front commander |forces1 = Two Pyro squads |forces2 = Standard Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Minimal |casual2 = Heavy|design2 = Q45}} Burned Alive is the second Soviet cooperative mission. Background The Pacific Front had invaded Russia in two spots at once. Though the Soviet General announced his victory in Vladivostok and drove the Pacific Front’s aggressive forces back to the sea, another Soviets' base in Dalnegorsk was destroyed quickly but there was still a group of Pyros who claimd to be capable of eliminating the enemy forces. Despite the fact that their supply of white phosphorus has not arrived and at this rate probably never will, they claimd to have no need for enhanced weapons. After two commanders received their request, they determined to give them the instructions that will make these claims real. Events The Pacific Front established their base in Dalnegorsk after the second successful attack on Russia there, but the Russian counterattack troops were still far apart. At this time, two Pyro teams rushed out of a factory and excitedly declared that they were capable of destroying the enemy. As the enemy Navy SEAL destroyed the bridge and sealed the shortcut, Pyros had to move along the valley. They easily eliminated the infantry and defensive structures along the way and discovered some suspicious Zephyrs. Obviously, they had not seen Zephyr's long-range strike ability. As they continued to advance, there were always a lot of barrels on the road, which made it easier for them to break the interception of Pacific Front troops. As Pyros advanced, they found the main base of the Pacific Front. The base was built on the ruins of the former Russian military base. They also captured some Tesla Coils, so Pyros was temporarily unable to move forward. They bypassed the trail next to the main base and destroyed some of the Coal Plants along the way. When the Coal Plants in those valleys were destroyed, the power at the enemy base was cut off. Pyros then went high through a mining area and eliminated more GIs, Guardian GIs, Kappa Tanks and Stryker IFVs along the way. Then they walked behind the main base and destroyed more Zephyrs there. When a team of Pyros destroyed the Zephyrs, the other team had already entered the main base and destroyed all the enemy buildings there. When the main base was destroyed, the remnants of the Pacific Front surrendered and gradually withdrew. Aftermath After a solitary struggle, Dalnegorsk was eventually recaptured by these two Pyro squads so that both Vladivostok and Dalnegorsk were back under Soviet Russia’s control. The Far East became safe, temporarily. Difficulty changes Easy * Less enemy patrols and guards will appear. * 2 firepower upgrade crates is stationed at the initial position. * 4 additional heal crates will appear on the map. Normal * 2 firepower upgrade crates is stationed at the initial position. * 4 additional heal crates will appear on the map. Mental * zh:烧尽 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions